Gray Host Club Man
by YakkoxWakkoWarner
Summary: Allen en de rest gaan op een missie in Japan tijdens hun missie moeten ze op de school Ouran blijven maar de Noah familie zijn er ook dit gaat een grote avontuur worden en zeker voor de Host Club die er bij betrokken word :yaoi en beetje yuri:


**wel dit verhaal is voor Host Club en D-gray man**

**geniet hier van okay **

* * *

Komui zat in zijn kantoor met Lenalee ,Allen,Kanda en Lavi:Komui:okay! goed dat jullie hier allemaal zijn ik heb een belangrijk opdracht!:iedereen keek naar Komui voor de opdracht:Komui:het blijkt dat de Akuma allemaal naar de Japanse land zijn gevlucht plus een paar Noah 's:iedereen keek met aandacht naar Komui(hij krijg normaal nooit aandacht):Komui:daarom hebben we jullie in de school van Bunkyo Ouran :Kanda keek minder plezierig (wanneer was hij wel plezierig):Kanda:hoezo hoelang moeten we daar blijven:Komui:het kan een jaar duren snap je :Allen en de anderen verbleken een jaar:Allen:een jaar met Kanda in één school!:Kanda:een jaar met Moyashi in één school!:Allen:ik heet Allen! Bakana!:ze keken weer moordlustig naar elkaar Lavi ,Lenalee en Komui sweetdropped:Lenalee:zo wanneer vertrekken we:te hopen dat ze Allen en Kanda kan af leiden van elkaar:Komui:oh over 10 minuten:iedereen was stil.................

:Allen,Kanda,Lavi en Lenalee:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:

na paar 6 minuten

:Lavi:klaar!:Kanda:che:Lavi:Kanda is ook klaar!:Lenalee:ben ook klaar!:Allen:........:Lavi:en Allen ben jij..........:hij keek met een groot oog naar Allen en zijn groot rugzak Allen grijnsde een beetje:Allen:zeg niks Jerry heeft dit gedaan:Lenalee zuchte een beetje:Lenalee:nou kunnen we gaan :de jongens knikte ja en ze gingen allemaal weg

de trein vertrok Lavi zat naast Allen en de raam Kanda zat voor Allen en Lenalee zat naast Kanda en voor Lavi:Lenalee:zo wat denk je van die school :Allen:bedoel je Ouran:Kanda:nee Smitch school:Allen:nooit van geho.....:Kanda sloeg hem op de hoofd:Kanda:wat denk je anders wat ze bedoelt Moyashi!:Allen:het is Allen! Bakanda!:ze keken weer kwaad naar elkaar Lavi en Lenalee zuchte beide:Lavi:wel ik ben benieuwd mogen we dezen kleren daar aan houde:Lenalee:nou grote broer zei dat we wel inuformen moeten dragen :ze pakte de boek die haar broer gaf en ging op zoek naar de inuform plaatjes ze keek op de volgende bladzijde en werd doods bleek:Allen:is er iets Lenalee:Lenalee antwoorde niet en gaf de boek aan Allen hij keek er naar:Allen:huh .......:Lavi en Kanda keken naar de plaatje Lavi schoot in de lach en Kanda zuchte gewoon:Lavi:ongelofelijk! hahaha!:Allen:wat is de probleem eigelijk:Lenalee:snappen jullie het niet! die jurken ze zijn zijn .........zijn verschrikkelijk!!! ik draag nooit in mijn leven dat nooit!:Lavi:jeez relax Lenalee het is maar een jurk:Lenalee:jamaar:Kanda:stop met zeuren ik krijg hoofdpijn:Kanda kreeg een boks van Lenalee op zijn hoofd:Kanda:blij........kalm.......meisje........blijf..........niet.....vermoorden:Lavi en Allen sweatdropped:Lavi:wanneer zijn we er:Lenalee:over paar uurtjes:Lavi zuchte en keek naar buiten hij voelde gewicht op hem hij keek om Allen sliep met zijn hoofd op Lavi 's schouder Lavi keek met rood hoofd naar buiten Kanda en Lenalee keken elkaar aan en beide zuchten

____________________

bij Ouran

:Haruhi:Senpai!:Tamaki:Haruhi probeer het voor één keer!:Haruhi:blijf van me af!:er kwam geschreeuw en toen was het stil

in de school de klas 3 muziek kamer zaten de host club Hikaru en Kaoru keken met Honey naar Haruhi en Tamaki die weer gebebbel hebben over dat Haruhi een jurk moet dragen Mori keek gewoon naar buiten en Kyoya schreef gewoon dingen op zijn blad :Haruhi:ik dacht eerder dat we moesten geheim houden van dat ik een meisje ben :Tamaki:maar.........:Haruhi:als je wilt dat ik blijf moet je er mee stoppen om me in een jurk te krijgen veel plezier als je geld niet krijgt:Tamaki ging in tranen en huilde bij Kyoya dat hun 'dochter' rebel is geworden Hikaru en Kaoru stonden naast Haruhi:Kaoru:nou dat was..........:Hikaru:erg pitty van je Haruhi:Haruhi:wat het is toch zo:Hikaru en Kaoru keken elkaar aan en vonden wel een beetje dat Haruhi gelijk heeft maar vinden ook jammer dat ze haar niet kunnen zien in een jurk maar één ding is zeker Hikaru vind het jammer niet Kaoru :Kaoru:als jij het zegt:ze keek Hikaru aan :Hikaru:huh........wat Kaoru zegt:Kaoru en Haruhi rolde hun ogen :Honey:Mori-Chan! wil je een stuk taart!:Mori knikte maar:Haruhi:oh Kaoru,Hikaru wisten jullie het al we krijgen nieuwe klas genoten in de klas:Hikaru en Kaoru grijnsde naar elkaar en Haruhi wist al wat er zal komen :Haruhi:ik denk dat ik ze beter uit jullie buurt moet houden:Hikaru en Kaoru:oh waar is fun in dat!:Haruhi rolde haar ogen en zuchte één ding weet ze zeker dat Hikaru en Kaoru een nieuwe slachtoffers hebben gevonden

______________________

na 3 uur in de trein hebben gezeten stapte Lenalee,Lavi,Allen en Kanda uit de trein en gingen naar de school met hun koffers:Lavi:hoe ver nog:Lenalee:nog ver:Lavi:hoe ver nog:Lenalee:nog ver:Lavi:hoe ver nog:Lenalee:nog ver:Lavi:hoe ver nog:Lenalee:nog ver!:Lavi:hoe ver nog:Lenalee:nog ver!:Lavi:hoe ver nog:Lenalee antwoorden niet en Lavi zat al 3 uur en een stuk te zeuren (voor hem is het maar paar minuten )Allen had dopjes in zijn oren gestoken Lenalee negeerde hem gewoon en Kanda nou huh...........:Lavi:hoe ver nog!,hoe ver nog! ,hoe ver nog!,hoe ver nog!:Kanda:**HOU JE MOND! WE ZIJN ER !!!!**:Lavi:je hoef niet zo te schreeuwen Yuu ik vroeg het maar:Kanda pakte hem bij de kraag en keek moordlustig naar Lavi:Kanda:noem me niet Yuu! begrepen:Lavi:natuurlijk natuurlijk:Lavi lachte een beetje en ze volgde Allen en Lenalee die door zijn gelopen:Lenalee:zo hier zijn we dan :Lavi:kom op!:Lavi rende naar binnen:Allen:wow :hij keek omhoog dit gebouw is groter dan de Black Order Allen keek rond de hele school (oh ja hij heeft zijn dopjes uit gedaan toen ze de school tegen kwamen) Allen keek naar de venster en zag een zwart figuur naar hem kijken zijn oog ging natuurlijk weer actieveren (of gewoon aan weet ik veel) kijken of het een Akuma is maar het is geen Akuma maar Allen heeft een slecht gevoel :Lenalee:Allen! Allen! kom je nog!:Allen bleef naar de raam kijken tot dat Kanda aan zijn oren trok en hem mee nam :Allen:auw! laat me los! Bakanda!:Kanda:je moet naar ramen gapen Moyashi!:Allen:het is Allen!:hij keek Kanda weer kwaad aan en Kanda keek terug kwaad en ze gingen allemaal naar binnen :Lavi:zo huh welke kant nu :Lenalee:dat had broer weer niet gezegt:ze sweatdropped ,Kanda keek weer vervelend,Allen zuchte gewoon en Lavi hij keek naar links en rechts toen plots kwamen 3 meisjes langs:Lavi:huh neem me niet kwalijk:de meisjes keken Lavi aan:Lavi:weten jullie waar de kantoor van baas van dezen school is:meisje1:nou huh hij is links,dan rechts dan twee keer links en dan kom je bij een grote deur daar is hij:Lavi:dank u ! Lenalee,Kanda,Allen lets go!:en Lavi rende de kanten op wat de meisje heeft gezegt de anderen volgde hem op de voet:meisje2:wie waren dat :meisje1:ik denk dat het nieuwe lingen zijn:meisje3:echt ! zijn dat de nieuwe lingen!:meisje1:ik denk het maar ik vind ze beetje raar met hun kleren:meisje2:ik ook zijn het inuformen :meisje3:ben benieuwd welk school ze komen:de meisjes zuchte:meisje2:hebben ook gemerk dat één van die jongens een rok draagt:meisje3:zeker een schots:de ander meisje was door gelopen de ander twee rende achter haar aan

bij Allen en de anderen

Lenalee niesde:Lavi:gezond heid:Lenalee:dank je:Allen:iemand is over je praten:Lenalee:wat:Allen:ik zei iemand is over je praten:Lenalee:dan hoef ik niet te weten wie het is :haar gedachten gingen al bij haar broer de huilen is en zijn kantoor weer vol water zit ze zuchte bij die gedachten ze kwamen bij die grote deur :Lenalee:we zijn er:Kanda klopte op de deur:stem:kom maar binnen :ze deden de deur open :Mr Suoh :oh welkom kinderen:ze keken naar de man die in de stoel zat voor hun ze gingen naar binnen maar toen Allen naar binnen ging werd hij naar achter geduwt :stem:Allen!:Allen deed zijn ogen weer open en keek verschrokken naar de bekende gezicht:Allen:Road!:Road glimlachte(ze gaf Allen een hart aanval en verstik hem in de knuffel denk ik) ,Allen en de anderen waren lijk bleek toen ze Tyki ,de tweeling en Road zagen wat is dit hier

* * *

**en wat vonden jullie er van mijn eerste echte chapter van mijn tweede verhaal cool he ! lol**

**dag en geniet hier van oh ja in dit verhaal heeft Lenalee steeds kort haar geen lang haar **


End file.
